Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{9^{5}}{9^{-5}}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{9^{5}}{9^{-5}} = 9^{5-(-5)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{9^{5}}{9^{-5}}} = 9^{10}} $